narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Touch of The Illusionist
"Damn it ... It's a boring day as expected nothing bad ever happens here ... what a shame. Sometimes I wonder why I'm here" these word were said out loud by a man who seemed to be standing on the Hokage monuments. He wore a black cloak and white shirt. Black pants with bandages wrapped around the area just below his knees and just above his feet as seen by many shinobi. He had black shoes and the sign of Konoha was carved on a metal piece attached to his belt. His hair was brown, a hazelnut brown color. He had a muscular built, but nothing abnormal or too huge. He was fairly tall. His eyes were yellow. That man looked at Konoha from the levitated spot that he was in. The look on his face was an intersection between boredom and disappointment. As was made clear by him in the earlier statement, he was irritated that Konoha was too peaceful. A strange statement from a strange man. His eyes pierced every part and corner in Konoha as if he was looking for trouble ... or rather ... waiting for it. It was a sunny day in Konoha. The village itself seemed bright and joyful. The sun rays landed on every part of the village including the Hokage monuments. The children were playing ninja in the streets. The Chūnin and Jōnin went to the academy in order to lecture the students. In conclusion, it was an atmosphere filled with joy and happiness. That man, was named Kyōsuke. He was said to be in charge of keeping peace and joy in the village. The man walked on the Hokage monuments and sat rather in a turned down fashion on the first Hokage's head. His feet were dangling off and he was watching the village. He saw the children playing, then he had this sad look on his face. He saw couples in gardens and wives and husbands having a good time, the look on his face seemed rather irritated at that point. He saw the butterflies and animals dancing in the village and playing with each other. "This village is filled with joy and happiness ... it's disgusting" this was said by that man. It seems that he was in charge of protecting the village, but he is not happy when it's safe. Well don't let his irritation fool you. He isn't made that the village is safe. He is made at the fact that he is very bored and he didn't have a worthy challenge in a while. It is the nature of this man's personality. When there is no action, he gets depressed. This man loves fighting, which is ironic considering who his father is. Nonetheless, Kyōsuke waited for his opportunity to fight someone worthy. But, until then, he will remain in that phase of depression. The woman stepped out of the Hokage's office, a few documents in her hand. She had just met with the Hokage about treaties between her village and the village of Konoha. Despite her (and her village) being relatively new to the political scene, the young woman was able to secure a treaty that said Konoha would respect Ei and the Land of Focus's borders. Though her Eikage title was not recognized by the Hokage, the fact that she was able to secure fair trade agreements between the two villages as well as an official treaty showed just how far her village had come in the 10 or so years of its existence. Continuing her trek, she watched the children run by, and lovers sit together in a secluded area. It was a beautiful day outside. "I can't wait to get back home," she thought, remembering how she left her sister and a couple of trusted shinobi in charge of the village while she was gone. The young woman paused once more, to stop and retrieve some ramen from the local shop and light a cigarette. She yawned a bit, before carefully tucking the treaty and other agreements into a scroll for safekeeping. She looked up, watching the sun makes its daily passage across the sky, dappling it in the center for a few minutes before continuing along. This young woman was Kemuri Sukiru, the First Eikage of the village of Ei. "Hmmm..." she thought, "I wonder where I can find a quiet place to relax awhile before making the long trek home?" Taking out a map of the village, she got back up, deciding to head to the Hokage Monument on the outskirts of the village. She brushed her brunette/blonde hair out of the way, revealing clear eyes that were twin pools of sky blue coloring, with flecks of gold upon closer inspection. Upon reaching the Hokage Monument, she put out her cigarette, throwing it in the trash before sitting back down. "I really do need to get a haircut, these bangs are too long," she grumbled before leaning back to watch the clouds. It was at that point she felt a presence above her and two her right. Deciding to look up, she spots a young man with hazelnut hair standing on the monuments grumbling to himself. Kemuri called up, "dude, what's your problem? Its a beautiful day outside, this is no time to be depressed. Hell, you're making me feel depressed right now just looking at you," she got up before casually climbing the monument, walking at a vertical angle. "Well?" Kemuri asked when she reached the top. As Kyōsuke was lost in his miserable rant about how every thing is too peaceful. He was interrupted by this woman who asked him the reason for his depression. "It's not about the day. It's about me. I didn't get enough action lately. You see, I feast on combat. If I don't get my fair share of it I enter this depressed state. Now run along hot stuff, before I crush this beautiful face of yours" he said while waving his wrist as an indicator for her to leave. He had this depressed look on his face, it was hilarious for someone of an outside view of the situation. "Is that supposed to intimidate me or something?" she replied before sitting down on the monument, "if so that's a pretty poor showing, especially for someone tasked with guarding the monuments," Kemuri motioned to the all of the open space around Konoha, "why don't you train while off-duty, or find someone to spar with? It's usually what I do after a long and tedious day," she said, before settling in comfortably. "To think a guy would get depressed if not fighting enough...how stereotypical," she thought, her mind wandering back to the meeting between her and Fuurin. "No one's worthy. And, everyone's busy with their own business. It's boring around here. I'm known for my genjutsu, an expert Yin and Yang user. I doubt anyone would have the guts to do it" he replied rolling his eyes away. Something about the way he said it caught Kemuri's attention, "are you implying that you're stuck here? Besides, I doubt the Hokage would appreciate being considered "unworthy" of sparring with you nor having the "guts" to do so," she replied while thinking, "what an ass, does he think he's god or something? Better yet, he's like Hercules, a mister "oh woe is me" type person," "No it's not like that, I respect Fūrin, but I can't spar with her, she's the Hokage. She has duties and she needs to commit to them" he said while in his head "Sparing with the Kage, you dumb shit?" it seemed like they were getting along pretty well. Kemuri knew this was reckless, and that despite being a Kage, she would still be scolded by her younger sister and several Ei shinobi, but she pushed on anyway, "Well, I have nothing to do for a while, how about we spar for bit? Because believe it or not, despite potentially having awe inspiring powers, you need to be taken down a few pegs," she got up before jumping off the statue and landing on a foot. Kemuri turned around to stare at Kyousuke, "Well? If you're waiting for formalities, I'm sorry to disappoint you because I'm not that kind of person," Kyōsuke stared at Kemuri as he laughed for a bit "Haha, good. I don't like formalities myself, girly. As for the spar, I would be glad to wreck you. We will meet tonight in the training grounds. It shouldn't take long to finish you off, just don't wet yourself, ok? By the way, what's your name?" he bluntly told her. Kemuri crossed her arms, "I'm not sure if I should give you the right to know that," she replied with a smirk, "how about you just call me Lady of the Sword?" she replied before walking away, "see you tonight hazelnut, or should I call you Kyousuke?" for Kemuri going to the Hokage Monument was not a random decision, it was one carefully coordinated between her and Fuurin after the trade and border treaties were hammered out. To be precise, she was looking for Kyousuke rather than going to the monuments for a little r and r. "Yeah yeah, they're all high and mighty at first, until I tap dance on their dreams and they start begging for mercy. See you tonight then" he said as he went home to get ready. "Well lets see what she got, she seems confident enough, that sword lady" he thought to himself. It was then nighttime, the full moon shined brightly in the sky as he made his way to the training grounds. "She better not be late" he thought. Standing at edge of the training compounds, Kemuri waited, wondering if Kyousuke would indeed show up. She kept tapping her foot, as a nervous excitement worked its way through her body. If the rumors were correct, this guy was powerful, extremely powerful, holding dominance over the foundation of all ninjutsu; yin and yang. "Well," Kemuri thought, "he'll be a test of whether or not my Jonin and Kage titles are fairly earned," as she fingered her two swords. Kyōsuke kept walking towards Kemuri's location as he spotted her. He was not only a master of Yin and Yang, he possessed a power that was unmatched, a jutsu called Creation of All Things. The jutsu carried by the sage of the six paths. Kyōsuke reached his desired location and spotted Kemuri "so you're not late, that's a good start, blade girl" he said "Shall we begin?" Kemuri asked, drawing a sword and calmly pointing it in the general direction of Kyousuke. Kemuri allowed her eyes time to adjust to the darkness, "I believe it is ladies first?" Not bothering to wait for a response she sped off in the direction of Kyousuke, sword leveled at his chest and prepared to strike. Kemuri planned to cut him off before he could utilize handseals, knowing full and well if she didn't force his hand that this night could turn into a long one. "Tsk, please" he said as he used Body Flicker Technique in order to get out of the way. It seemed like he disappeared. "Hey Blade girl, did you ever test true fear? I doubt it, in this battle, you shall know fear. You see, I have mastered the jutsu of Hagoromo himself Creation Of All things" he said as flowers began to grow around them from the ground, thousands of flowers that had a weird, but pleasing smell. "You see? I am unstoppable" he said as he smirked at her. "Really? Your overconfidence is suffocating," Kemuri said, as she pressed a blade to the back of his neck, with lightning chakra running through it. The charging Kemuri running towards Kyousuke's previous spot disappeared in a puff of a smoke. "As for your little Creation of All Things, it is indeed quite fascinating and great for getting one out of a bind but nevertheless is a technique that is at its best when in the hands of the sage. And I don't believe that you are him," she stated. "Fear? It is something I live with everyday, whether it is the fear of dying, the fear of letting down your country and comrades, the fear of not seizing the opportunity when it arises, the fear of not belonging, the fear of failure. Indeed fear is a powerful motivator in times of struggle. As for you being unstoppable, no you are not. Are you worthy of your jounin label? Yes. Could you easily become Hokage if you so choose? Most likely. Are you worthy of inheriting the sage's power? Yes. But by no means are you unstoppable," Kemuri replied before executing a swift attack to Kyousuke's back. Kemuri executed a perfect backflip before feeling her skin harden. She created two clones, equipping each with a sword and hardening their skin as well. She sent them to the left and to the right of Kyousuke in a vice-grip format. Meanwhile, Kemuri slammed her palm to the ground, causing the earth in the compound to shake. Sword at the ready, she awaited Kyousuke's response to her onslaught. Category:Great's Play of Words